The truth is revealed
by Lord Grim 678
Summary: Gohan has wanted a normal and a peaceful life without any disturbance but when he finds out someone has sent the real footage of Cell Games, what will he do? Become a popular person or investigate the person that sent out the footage! Minor swearing, Gohan and Videl pairing. Maybe Erasa to.(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

This my first fanfiction. All i am saying is thanks for reading. I wont tell you guys to like or review its completly up to you if you want to. All i am saying is thanks for reading.

This chapters going to a bit short since its my first one. When i get used it to i will start writing longer chapters

If you can please give me some advice on how to make it better.

Thank You!

Gohan's POV

I was sleeping until my little brother jumped on me.

"Gohan time to wake up"

"Five more minutes" I say

"Mum Gohan's not-

"Agggggh i am awake"

I didn't want to get hit by a frying pan first thing in the moring.

"Hey squirt"

"Mum says you have to come down for breakfast you're going to be late for school"

"Damn it i forgot about school" As i run down stairs completly forgeting to brush

my teeth I grab my breakfast and run out of the door.

"Goha-

"Sorry mom late for school gotta run"

"Nimbus!"

As the nimbus comes sweeping down i jump on it and head to school as i arrive at school everyone seems to be staring at me. Totaly ignoring them i run to my class and open the door.

"Sorry i am late"

Thats when everybodies staring at me wide eyed.

I look towards the screen of the massive computer and what i see next is about end my peaceful life.

As i said this my first Fanfiction. Sorry if it was bad still geting used to it.

Thanks for reading!

Unknown 009 out!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. THIS ONE IS A LONGER THEN THE LAST ONE. AT THE BEGINNING IT MAY START OF SHORT BUT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER IT WILL GET LONGER. THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

THIS STILL THE BEGINNING. GIVE SOME ADVICES ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER. THE MORE ADVICES THE BETTER AND LONGER CHAPTERS!

THANK YOU!

THE CLASSROOM:

"Hello Gohan"

"Hello sir"

"We were going to start watching the real Cell games how about you join us"

"Urm o-o-k"

 _"Oh no i am totally screwed,they are going to find out that i killed cell "_

As i head up to my seat i see Videl glaring at me, i try not stare at her but it's impossible.

"Hey Gohan"

"Hi Erasa"

"Ha Nerd boy finally shows up,we are about watch Mister Satan beat cell"

"Sharpener shut the fuck up,don't be rude to Gohan"

"Whatever"

End of Gohan POV

The class starts watching the cell games.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are here to see the one and only Mr. Satan beat cell"

The class starts cheering "Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan"

"Ok class calm down" then teacher starts the video, then the class starts cheering again "Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan"

"Class i said shut hell up"

Then the class becomes silent "Good now let's carry on with the video"

"What this, there are 9 more people flying towards us" said the reporter.

Then they land.

"What are your names"

...

"Ok they don't seem to be talking, anyway onto the fight"

" what are your thoughts" shouted the reporter.

"Well Jumbo(a/n: i made that name up) i am going to completely destroy this monster"

"You here that folks our champion is going to destroy Cell"

"Get ready Cell because i am about beat the hell out of you"

10 SECOND LATER:

"Oh it seems that Mr. Satan got blown away in one move"

"Hahah it seems that loser is not strong after all" shouted Vegeta

"Ok who's next" Cell said completely bored

"Ok cell i am up" said goku

"Finally i have been waiting for this"

"And what's your name" said the reporter with interest

"My name is Son Goku"

The video pauses and everyone stares at Gohan

 _"This the end of my peaceful life "_

END OF GOHAN POV:

Gohan was really nervous everyone was staring at him. He was trying to think of excuses when someone called out his name "Gohan" he looked around and the voice came from the teacher "Do you know who this is, his name begans with Son and your name begans with Son too."

"Hehe completly no idea who this is sir, why would i ,a nerd, be that persons son." He nervously chuckled then someone called his name again "Gohan" he turned his head 45 degrees and saw that it was Videl

" _What does she want." Thought Gohan."_ Yes." He said nervously. He hoped that she did'nt say that she wanted to talk about it at lunch time.

" Lunch time rooftop!" She had said 3 words that was going to expose him to add to the trouble she had shouted it out to so the whole class could hear. Now everyone was going to come.

" _That daughter of a fucking hairy fruad is going to expose my fucking whole life" Gohan thought._ He stuturred out "O-o-o-ok" Now Gohan was screwed he had start thinking of good excuses and fast.

TIME SKIP:AFTER THE VIDEO

Now everyone knew that Mr. Satan was lying. There was an uproar everyone started to curse Satan and the worst thing is the teacher did'nt say anything. Half of the class did'nt belive this footage and the other half belived it. Know they war arguing,shouting and fighting.

"Stop." said Gohan but know listened. "Stop." Said Gohan a bit louder but still know one heard him. Know Gohan got pissed and screamed "SHUT UP." He got so angry that everyone started to cower under the desks. "Good." said Gohan " I am going to tell you the real story."

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING I MADE IT A BIT LONGER THEN LAST CHAPTER.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **UNKNOWN009 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **HEY GUYS I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I AM GOING TO PAIR GOHAN WITH ERASA. SHE WILL CONFESS HER FEELINGS IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T WORRY I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT VIDEL, SHE WILL CONFESS HER FEELINGS IN THIS CHAPTER TOO.**

 **ENOUGH OF ME CHIT CHATTING ON TO THE STORY.**

Last time:

 _"Stop." said Gohan but know listened. "Stop." Said Gohan a bit louder but still know one heard him. Know Gohan got pissed and screamed "SHUT UP." He got so angry that everyone started to cower under the desks. "Good." said Gohan " I am going to tell you the real story."_

Onto the story:

"I am the one who defeated cell, not Hercule." said Gohan in a serious tone. He then explained how he is a saiyan and that his farther Goku and saved the world countless times. He also said that he is the Golden fighter. After explaning everyone started to belive him but there a few students saying that he was lying. " I am not lying", shouted Gohan.

"How do we know that your not lying!" Shouted one of the students. " I bet your father was just hiring people to do it for him!" Another student shouted. This pissed of Gohan so much that he went super saiyan 2.

" I am not lying, if you do really belive that Hercle killed cell than your wrong because he was hiding under rock making up some excuses and if thats not enough than how do you explain, when he was about hit cell he got swatted away like a fly." Said Gohan with anger.

"I have to go outside to blow off some steam." Said Gohan walking out of the door. Once he left the class, the students were really shocked. Now it made sense to them, whenever the teacher would ask Gohan about his father he would stutter and always got nervous.

OUTSIDE WITH GOHAN:

"Oh man, now everyone knows that i beat cell." Said Gohan punching the wall. " I am really stupid."

"No you're not Gohan"

Gohan turned and saw Ersa.

" Are you here to call me a freak, if yes then you can leave because i don't want to hear it." Said Gohan tears coming out of his eyes and dropping on the ground.

" No Gohan i am not here to call you a freak or anything."

The next she did really suprised Gohan, she had kissed him on the lips. " All i wanted to say was that I love you Gohan, i have loved you ever since you started school not only your smart but your really hot." This made Gohan blush. " I know you don't love and that you love Vide- she was cut of when Gohan had smashed his lips against hers she was shocked but she melted in to the kiss (A/N: i don't know how to describe the kissing part but i will try my best) Gohan slipped his tounge into her mouth and they started to kiss. (A/N: Really sorry if i couldn't decribe that i will try next chapter) as they broke the kiss Gohan said " I love you to."

Unbeknownst to them Videl had caught the whole thing and was really jealous. She also decided to confess her feelings for Gohan. So she went outside and said " Gohan i love you too." -to straight foward lol- Again was shocked he didn't know what to do, he look towards Erasa and she was smiling.

"I knew this was going to happen so i decided we should share him" At first videl didn't like the idea but decide it was the only way.

Gohan was really happy at this point, the 2 girls he loved, loved him back. He was a lucky guy indeed

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I AM GOING GET GOHAN TO MEET HERCULE , AND THIS WILL BE INFRONT OF EVERYONE, AND HERCULE WILL SAY STUFF THAT IS GOING TO PISS OF SO MUCH THAT HE WILL TURN SUPER SAIYAN 3. I AM ALSO GOING GET GOKU COME BACK TO LIFE.**

 **THATS ALL I AM SAYING. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS IT REALLY HELPED ME MAKE THIS CHAPTER I ALSO TOOK THE REVIEWS INTO ACCOUNT. IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE ME ADD ANYTHING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN LET ME KNOW.**

 **UNKNOWN009 OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **HEY GUYS I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOY!**

Gohan was really happy. The two girls he loved had confessed to him. Gohan was walking back with Videl and Erasa to his house. When he got inside he heard a scream he quickly ran to the sitting room and saw his Mom screaming "Mom are you ok, what happened?" Gohan shouted

"Nothing happened Gohan." Chi-Chi said

Gohan was relieved that nothing had happened. He looked towards the T.V and saw hercule hehe was surprised that no one found out that he beat cell, he was really happy but today wasn't lucky day because one of the reporters shouted out "Mr. Satan is it true that the young kid had beaten cell"

"Of course not, he was just a fool that was playing tricks with us," said Hercule, Gohan started to get angry. "His friends were just fools," added Hercule. Gohan clenched his fist his power level was starting to rise.

Videl and Erasa looked at Gohan and started to take a few steps back." That green man looked really ugly." Gohan was about burst. " And that man who had spiky was just a fool who played tricks on us he was really weak." finished Hercule. That was the last straw. Gohan teleported where Hercule was " THAT WAS THE FINAL STRAW SATAN FIRST YOU LIE TO EVERYONE THEN YOU BAD MOUTH MY FRIENDS AND NOW MY FATHER."

Hercule was shocked but after a seconds he smirked and said " I am not lying, your father was weak he couldn't even beat cell and he let his son do it, that proves he was really weak." As soon Hercule said that he regretted it. Gohan was so angry up to this point that his hair started to grow until it reached his waist and there was a golden aura around his body. " Satan tell them, that I beat cell before something bad happens." Said Gohan whose voice was deep. Hercule was so scared up to this point that he pissed his pants. "Tell them how my father sacrificed himself to save earth." added Gohan. The reporters were scared but also confused on what were talking about. Hercule stuttered out " H-h-his s-s-say-say-saying the t-t-t-t-truth." Everyone was really shocked after a minute everyone realised what Hercule had said and started to shout and throw things at him.

 **MEANWHILE AT GOHAN'S HOUSE:**

Videl and Erasa were shocked not that Hercule had said he wasn't the one who beat cell but his voice and hair, it was longer and reached upto his waist (a/n: like Raditz's hair in the Saiyan Saga) Gohan's mom was crying not because he became SSJ3 but because she had to deal with another type of transformation

 **BACK TO HERCULE AND GOHAN:**

Gohan was smirking, enjoying what was going on in front of him after a few minutes he was satisfied and shouted "STOP" and everyone stopped and looked at Gohan "I know what he did was pathetic but he had enough so to make it up he has to wear a dress whenever he goes outside." Snickered Gohan. Everyone decided a that was a good punishment. Gohan flew away he needed to go to Vegeta to ask what happened to him and especially his hair.

 **UNKNOWN PLACE:**

"Goku are you ready to go back to earth." said ?

"Of course i can't wait to see everyone." said Goku.

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING I TRIED MY BEST AND TOOK ME WHILE TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER SINCE I HAVE SCHOOL.**

 **ANYWAY THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

 **UNKNOWN009 OUT!**


	5. The Truth is Revealed-Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE:

I am back with another chapter. Really sorry if it took me long time to make this chapter, I was planning this chapter out with a friend. Make sure to check out bizarrecoyote he helped me a lot. Any ways on to the chapter.

Last time:

Gohan was smirking, enjoying what was going on in front of him after a few minutes he was satisfied and shouted "STOP" and everyone stopped and looked at Gohan "I know what he did was pathetic but he had enough so to make it up he has to wear a dress whenever he goes outside." Snickered Gohan. Everyone decided a that was a good punishment. Gohan flew away he needed to go to Vegeta to ask what happened to him and especially his hair.

UNKNOWN PLACE:

"Goku are you ready to go back to earth." said?

"Of course, I can't wait to see everyone." said Goku.

As Gohan was flying towards capsule corps he was wondering what happened to him. He felt a lot of energy inside him. He knew it would easily surpass his dad. He was so strong at that point he thought he could destroy a city in seconds, but it took a lot of energy out of him. His thoughts got cut short when he saw Capsule Corp ahead. When he reached it he heard some sound 'It's probably Vegeta.' Thought Gohan.

He then landed and when he reached the door, he heard a voice it said "Hello do you have an appointment with Bulma Briefs"

"No." said Gohan he was getting tired of these computers. He heard another voice It was Bulma telling the computer to let him in. Once the door opened, he went inside and went to find Bulma. ' I am going to get lost here one day' Thought Gohan. He finally found her, she was working on something 'Why I am not surprised' thought Gohan. "Hey Bulma long time no see." Waived Gohan.

"Hello Gohan how are you?" Said Bulma still focused on the new gadget she was making.

"I am fine thanks, how's things been where's Trunks and Vegeta?" Said Gohan looking around.

Bulma finally looked up at Gohan and sighed "Trunks still at school and Vegeta's in the Gravity Machine training as usaual."

"Ok Bulam thanks I am going to Vegeta to talk to see you later." Said Gohan with a smile and walked out of the room.

Gohan finally found the Gravity Machine and walked inside and he saw that Vegeta was throwing punches and kicks towards the robot. He saw sweat dripping down him on the floor. Gohan decided to interrupt and said "Hey Vegeta."

"What do you want brat." Vegeta snarled not taking his eyes of the robot.

"I came here to ask you something." Said Gohan.

Vegeta stopped punching the robot before braking it and said "Gravity Machine off." and the machine turned off at once. Vegeta flew down to where Gohan was and growled "This better be good."

"Don't worry it will be good." Smirked Gohan. "Ok so I finally told everyone that I beat Cell not that Hercule and I- but he got cut off by Vegeta

"Hahahaha did you finally, he deserved to be trashed."

"- any way I was saying he got me angry and-Vegeta cut him off again

"Get to the point brat."

"-I turned to a form which is beyond Super Saiyan 2, do you know what is?" Said Gohan looking at Vegeta.

'Something beyond SSJ 2 that is shocking, I think my father once told that there is a form beyond SSJ2 it was called, agggh I forgot how it looks' Thought Vegeta while wide eyed.

FLASHBACK:

"Father can I ask you something." said the little Vegeta.

"What is it Son." His father grunted.

"Is there a form beyond SSJ." Said the young prince

"Well if there is then let me know." Said the king with a bored tone, "But it's only a myth."

FLASHBACK END:

'Father did mention something about going beyond SJJ2' Thought Vegeta but he heard a voice

"Earth to Vegeta." Said Gohan waving his hand over Vegetas face.

"What is it brat." Growled Vegeta.

Gohan was shocked but he quickly recovered "So do you know what is." said the teenager.

"I don't know, I demand you to show me." Bellowed the Prince.

"I would but I don't how to". Said Gohan sad because this was the only chance he had to rub it in Vegetas face that he was stronger.

'When he transformed into SSJ2 it was out of anger' thought Vegeta then he got a idea and he said ""Filthy half-blood your father was a fool, throwing his life away to save you"

This surprised Gohan but he got angry after realising what he said

"What did you say." said Gohan gritting his teeth, his power level started to spike up

'It's working' thought Vegeta felling Gohan's power level raise up. He smirked and said in a mocking tone " I thought your mother calls herself a fighter, i bet she's a slut."

"Shut up." Growled Gohan, there was a gust of wind forming. Vegeta was surprised but decided that his plan was working.

"Hit a nerve did we." Said Vegeta smirking

"One more word and I will make sure you regret you never existed." Screamed Gohan as the ground was braking.

"Like you could anything, your just as foolish as your fath-but he couldn't finish as he heard screaming and was soon engulfed into the light.

Gohan was really pissed of now he starts screaming, the earth was shaking the glass broke of the GM the room itself was braking.

"Holy shit." was all Vegeta could say before he heard one last screaming about 10 seconds later, he saw someone in front of him Vegeta knew he regretted what he said.

 **Authors note:**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. AGAIN I AM SORRY IF IT TOOK LONG I HAD SCHOOL AND I HAD TO PLAN THIS CHAPTER OUT, SO YOU GUYS COULD ENJOY IT.**

 **PS: SORRY FOR LEAVING IT AT A CLIFFHANGER**

 **UNKNOWN009 OUT!**

 **AUTHORS NOTE**


End file.
